Aun llueve
by Ravel Burleigh
Summary: La lluvia seguía cayendo...Aquella voz retumbo en su mente... en sus recuerdos...[Oneshot][BanxHimiko]


**Aún llueve**

Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que Get Bakers no me pertenece...

Este fic va dedicado a Dibrael (con desprecio nn) a FW ...Setza-chan y a todo aquel que en su corazón aun llueva...

Ojala les guste...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de manera estrepitosa, golpeaba con fuerza los techos, los cuerpos, las almas, un dejo de nostalgia inundaba su cuerpo , tranquila caminaba por la calles, bajo el susurro ensordecedor de los autos, la cogestión de un viernes por la tarde, y la mirada atenta de un gato, le recordaban aquellos momentos tan felices y tristes, donde le miraba tan constante, donde percibía su aroma con tanta frecuencia , nunca pensó que eso acabaría pero... pero siempre hay un pero... el sin más, sin decirle nada, había acabado con parte de su vida de un solo golpe...y sin explicación partió de su lado, para olvidarse de ella...

**-Himico!! Hola- **ahí estaba el, parado con aquel cinismo que siempre lo característico, mirándola con esos ojos tan intensos, de un azul tan atrayente... vestía como siempre y llevaba un paraguas azul algo grande para el solo

**- ¿qué haces aquí?- **intento ocultar la alegría de verlo mientras bajaba la mirada para que no viera que hace poco lloraba

**- no sabía que te gustaba mojarte bajo la lluvia- **se acerco y sin preguntárselo la cubrió con el paraguas

**- no... Nunca me ha gustado la lluvia- **le decía en un susurro mientras levemente un tenue rojo cubría sus mejillas, sin ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos

**-¿enserio?...Y por qué no te gusta te quedas bajo ella mojándote - **le dijo con un tono de burla y con tranquilidad se acomodo los lentes, le miro por el rabillo del ojo, mientras con delicadeza tomo su brazo para indicarle que caminaran

**- no... no es eso solo que salí a caminar y empezó a llover y...espera ¿por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones?- **algo enfadada lo miro directamente, para apenarse por completo pues mientras ella caminaba con la mirada baja el se había quitado su camisa y estaba a punto de colocarla sobre la muchacha que no hizo más que mirar para otro lado

**-póntela te vas a enfermar- **le intentaba poner su camisa el castaño mientras con dificultad mantenía el paraguas

**-y que me dices de ti… no por que seas muy fuerte no sufrirás una gripe- **la peli verde movía los ojos con nerviosismo mientras con sutileza percibía el suave aroma de su cuerpo que imprecando en la camisa le traía mas recuerdos, de esos recuerdo lindos con la persona que amas...

**Flash back**

El sol radiante iluminaba los lugares más recónditos de aquel parque, el aroma fresco de el pasto y las flores llenaban con lentitud el ambiente, las risas alegres de los niños y el rechinar de los columpios, hacían mas bellos esos ojos que a Himico en secreto le gustaba mirar,

**- todavía no regresa?- **le gritaba desde el otro lado del área de juegos el chico de los ojos de serpiente

**- no... creo que ya se tardo, iré a buscarlo- **le respondía de igual manera la peli verde mientras agitaba con torpeza sus manos

**- NO!!...el dijo que lo esperáramos aquí y así será... ¿de acuerdo?- **le respondió con mucha seriedad

**- ok...y mientras que hacemos?- **se acerco la chica intentando no aplastar a algún chiquillo distraído

**- que te parece si nos sentamos por allá donde hace menos calor- **hablaba el chico mientras señalaba un lugar cerca de la fuente

**- mmm...parece buena idea- **y sin más lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo al lugar propuesto

**- ¿hace mucho calor no lo crees?- **le miro con malicia el oji azul

**- si ¿y eso qué ?- **contesto una vez mas y retadora coloco sus manos en la cintura

**SPLAHS!!! **

El castaño con rapidez y agilidad, tomo un poco de agua de la fuente para empapar a Himico que "molesta" le siguió el juego para después acabar totalmente empapados y con una gripe atroz al siguiente día...

**Fin del Flash Back **

**- Mira tú eres una chiquilla torpe y no quiero que te enfermes, así que póntela-** discutió el poseedor de Jagan sínicamente mientras le giñaba un ojos, e insistía con la camisa

**-¿qué?...tu eres el torpe…mírate siempre andas hambriento y sin trabajo- **dijo molesta la mujer, apresuro el paso y dio la vuelta en una esquina, su mirada se torno triste, y el frio calo su cuerpo, dirigió la vista al cielo y serró los ojos disfrutando cada gota que caía sobre su rostro, por primera vez comprendía la lluvia, por primera vez escucho su canto, "_**no es precioso Himico?...es el canto de la lluvia, nos protege " **_ aquella voz retumbo en su mente... en sus recuerdos_** -Si hermano...lo es**_** -** pensó para si misma de pronto una mano cálida se poso en su hombro **-sabes...a el le encantaba la lluvia- **afirmo nostálgico el castaño que había cerrado su paraguas y junto con Himico miro el cielo disfrutando de la lluviala chica sin dejar de ver el cielo busco la mano del muchacho y la tomo con ternura , Midou confundido dirigió la vista asía su ahora sujeta mano (XD) y sonrió tranquilo, recordando los momentos felices que vivió con ella, regreso su mirada al cielo, mientras con fuerza la apretó, apretó la mano de la niña que para él, en ese instante se convertía en mujer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno eso ha sido todo.

Este es mi primer fic de Get Bakers, ya saben dudas comentarios regaños... los recibiré con gusto. Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía

Atte: Aizar

"Si ayudo a una sola persona a tener esperanza, no habré vivido en vano.", Martin L. King


End file.
